<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Something by hawksmagnolia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866390">Ex-Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia'>hawksmagnolia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because of Reasons, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meddling, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam and Clint are bad matchmakers, Slow Burn, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't think we would have a problem<br/>Now look, it exists<br/>I didn't think we would have a problem<br/>It all started with a kiss that was<br/>F.A.K.E."</p><p>That time Bucky saves Darcy with a kiss that promptly ruins everything...until it doesn't. Where our favorites try to figure it all for themselves despite the meddling...of everyone. </p><p>Just a fun trope filled story that will help us all survive quarantine. Not totally canon compliant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I didn't think we would have a problem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now look, it exists</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think we would have a problem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It all started with a kiss that was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>F.A.K.E”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Fake’ (Acoustic) by Light Up the Sky</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky Barnes had been lingering near the bar for most of this never ending Stark Foundation fundraiser. Everyone was out in their finest clothes, including him, though he was under here under protest and he’d refused to cut his hair. The tux had been tailor made for his body and despite the fact it was the nicest thing he’d ever put on his body, he felt like he was wearing a straight jacket. Steve had guilted him into coming ignoring his protests about being around too many people. Steve, who was now making nice with all the rich people who’d paid way too much to take a picture with Captain America and his lovely wife, the Black Widow. Steve, in his own tux, and Natasha in her black dress were greeting the donors and making sure they donated generously. Normally he’d hang with Clint or even Sam but Sam was currently flirting with the cute girl from Finance and Clint was nowhere to be seen. Bucky felt a flash of envy because he was very sure Clint was hiding somewhere high doing security detail. So he found himself alone, holding a beer that didn’t even taste good just so he didn’t look like he wanted to talk. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Maybe he should have taken Steve up on the offer of a haircut after all. This ‘man bun’ as Natalia had called it wasn’t working. He just wasn’t quite ready to cut it and return back to James Barnes yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick, kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky startled so hard he nearly dropped his beer. “What?!” He looked down and saw Darcy clinging to his left arm. He tensed slightly at her grip but forced himself to relax. Sweet, sexy Darcy who drove him wild with her sassy mouth and loud laugh that echoed in open rooms. Who he had pined for enough that the others teased him endlessly about it. Darcy had remained oblivious to the smirks when she curled next to him during movie nights, who he had carried home to her own bed more than once after she drank too much but never stayed with her. Darcy was in a stunning dress with a lace top above a swinging skirt the color of her eyes with her hair tumbling down around her shoulders and bright red lips. She was a pinup girl gone modern and the sight of her made Bucky swallow hard and lick his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy glanced over her shoulder and tightened her grip. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky noted the panicky look in her eyes and her thumping pulse in the fingertips at his elbow. He slid his flesh hand firmly around her waist and pulled her into him. She leaned her forehead on his chest and linked her hands behind his neck. He set his beer to the side and tilted her face up to his. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then another to her lips. She tasted like liquor and lip gloss, the burning taste of cinnamon and strawberries nearly overloading his senses. He could smell her body wash, a sweet citrus scent, under the overlying perfume that was made to drive a man wild. He went to move away but she opened her mouth to him and licked over his lips until he opened his mouth to her. He was tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer when he saw a stocky blonde man hurrying through the crowd. Bucky broke the kiss but kept his lips right over hers. “Incoming. Ten o’clock doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Blondie stopped suddenly when he saw Darcy and Bucky and scowled at him before stalking over.</p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate it if you’d release my date.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky raised a brow at Darcy before looking up and answering with lazy smile. “I don’t think so. She clearly doesn’t want to go anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Blondie’s face turned a darker shade of red. “I don’t remember asking you Mr. Barnes. Darcy. Lets’s go. You are better than this. You’ve embarrassed me enough for one night without stopping to cling to him like some kind of… slut.” He spat the word as if he found it distasteful.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stood straighter now and moved Darcy behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, making sure the lights caught the glint of metal from his prosthetic. “Look..” He paused and tried to remember the idiot’s name. He vaguely remembered seeing him sucking up to Tony earlier in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Stewart. Stewart Plythe. The third.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, Stewie. Darcy has made it clear that she doesn’t want to be around you. So why don’t you go back to your fancy party and do…whatever fancy party people do. Also? It’s Sergeant Barnes.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Stewart. And Darcy is my date at her mother’s insistence. She wishes to see her daughter around quality people. Which you are clearly not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Obviously her mother isn’t aware that Darcy and I are together and Darcy only agreed to save your pride.” Darcy grabbed the back of his jacket in a tight grip but Bucky kept going. “And she wouldn’t look this distressed unless you got handsy or inappropriate so I’m going to suggest for the last time that you run along.”</p><p> </p><p>He was practically purple at this point. “Do you know who I am? I am Stewart Plythe the Third!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t know and I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I know who you are. Filthy traitor to the country who made you a soldier. Winter Soldier of Hydra. Pretending to be as great as the true heroes you hang around like some kind of loser groupie.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Bucky could even react, Darcy came flying from behind his back with her fist raised. Stewart’s head snapped back as her fist connected with his nose. Blood spurted and he gave a high, girlish shriek. He grabbed his face and started yelling but it was muffed by his fat fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Steve appeared, Natasha at his side, with Tony right behind them. Natasha put her arm around Darcy and led her away while Steve glanced at Bucky. Bucky gave a small shrug and Steve mouthed ‘Talk later’ before he and Tony escorted the bleeding man towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Sam slid up next to Bucky and punched him in the arm. “I leave for ten minutes and there is bloodshed.” Both of them glanced up to see the silhouette of a man move swiftly along the rafters and vanish. “Clint is going to be pissed he missed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hoping he may have answers for us. Let’s go.” Both men made their way towards the side exit where Clint’s form had been headed.</p><p> </p><p>———————————-</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha leaned against the counter as Darcy washed her hands and wiped the mascara from under her eyes. She reached out and lifted Darcy’s right hand in both of hers. She examined the bruised knuckles and looked into Darcy’s eyes. “At least you didn’t tuck your thumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy let out a shaky laugh. “I do remember some things you teach me.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha released her hand. “You’re going to need to ice that.” She turned to look at her own reflection and Darcy couldn’t help feel envious. Nat made it look so easy to be glamorous. Her hair, makeup and dress were still perfect after hours of being in the crowds. Feeling rumpled and with her curls turned into frizz and her eye makeup had ventured south and her lipstick was slightly smeared. That as from Bucky though. Darcy gently touched her lips before cleaning away the smudges.</p><p> </p><p>“So why’d you run to Barnes? You know you could have come to me or Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy’s cheeks flushed. “I was just trying to get away. Stewart kept touching me…’ she shuddered. “He kept introducing me as his ‘fiancé to be’ and I made an excuse about more wine. I saw Bucky and knew he would run him off.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha stilled, her eyes locking on Darcy’s. “You should have told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy shrugged a little and ran her damp hands over her hair in a vain attempt to bring some order to her riotous hair. “My mother is dying for grandchildren. And she likes the idea of a rich husband for me even better. She adores Stewart. She adores his money even more.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha turned to face her again. “Yet it was you who handled the situation.” She smiled slightly. “After you kissed Barnes, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy’s cheeks turned red from pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve owes me twenty dollars.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Darcy stared at Natasha, her eyes huge.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha shrugged. “We’ve all been betting on if you or Barnes would do it first.”</p><p> </p><p>“But..but..what?!” Darcy sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha just smiled again. “You want to stay or go back? No one would fault you for leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy was still half stunned. “Um. Leave. Please. Nat…”</p><p>Natasha seemed to ignore her as she pressed the tiny com in her ear. “Clint? I’m sending her to you. Get her home and feed the girl something real. You aren’t missing the food down here.” She reached for Darcy’s arm. “Come on, we can go out the side door. Clint is going to take you home and order pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha paused for a moment. “What did he say that set you off?</p><p> </p><p>Darcy sighed and began to explain.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>Clint was lounging on a small wall that separated the main ballroom from the perfectly maintained gardens. He was leaned back on his elbows and had stuck an obnoxiously large rose over his ear. He opened his eyes and sat up when he saw it was Bucky and Sam, the rose falling to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Stark know you’re picking prize roses to make yourself pretty?” Snarked Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Clint answered with a rude gesture. “I’m waiting on Darce. Nat is bringing her out so I can take her home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened in there?” Bucky’s speech was clipped, leftover anger seeping out.</p><p> </p><p>Clint squirmed awkwardly, he was too bony to sit on the rock wall comfortably. “He is just a massive dick bag. He’s one of those trust fund babies who doesn’t know how to handle women beyond waving a credit card in their face. So he kept touching her. And telling people they were engaged to be engaged. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick bag? You’ve been hanging out with Lewis too much.” Sam replied. “What adult actually says ‘engaged to be engaged’? Is he going to give her a promise ring next? Maybe give her his letter jacket?’</p><p> </p><p>Clint snickered and swung his feet like a kid, heels bouncing off the rock. “I considered shooting him but figured Stark would bitch about staining the carpet. I was about to alert Steve when she hauled her very pretty ass towards the bar…” He focused his gaze on Bucky. “Nice kiss Romeo. You won me ten bucks.” And then to Sam he said “You owe me ten bucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were betting on me?” Bucky liked Clint and Sam but sometimes being around them was like being on the tilt a whirl at Coney Island. He had been trying to decipher what Sam had said when Clint had called him Romeo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. We all were. Nat and I both bet on Darcy kissing you first. These other losers expected you to make a first move Grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. Damn Barnes. Made me owe this asshole money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why…why are you betting on us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you both get all heart eyed when you’re around each other.” Clint clasped his hands in front of his chest and battled his eyelashes at Sam who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky scowled. “I do not make that face.”</p><p> </p><p>The door to their right opened and Natasha and Darcy appeared. Darcy looked exhausted and tired and she was holding her right hand in her left. Nat’s eyes landed on them and she gave Darcy a small push. “Clint. Take her home please.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint opened his mouth to answer when Bucky interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take her.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to face him and Bucky fought the urge to squirm under their gazes. “No sense in Clint leaving. He’s on security. I’m no good at these things anyways and I’m pretty sure no one would mind if I left. You all go back in. I can take her home. I actually drove tonight instead of the motorcycle.”</p><p> </p><p>The other three exchanged looks and all nodded in unison. Bucky reached out and took Darcy’s arm. Natasha gave her a side hug and Clint and Sam both kissed her on the cheek. Clint also stuck the rose in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Cinderella. Let’s get you home before you turn into a pumpkin.” Bucky shrugged off his tux jacket and slid it over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“How does he know about Cinderella?” Clint wondered as they walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s 100 Clint. Cinderella came from the 17th century.” Said Natasha.</p><p>Silence and then Sam. “1600s Clint. He’s not older than America.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he guided Darcy away from the building and towards the valet stand.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Darcy had dozed off in the car but woke when Bucky had parked the car in the Avengers compound garage. She blinked at the bright lights and turned her face to Bucky. He smiled at her before hopping out and coming to her side. He helped her rise from the seat before she leaned in the grab her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked towards the elevator, Darcy’s bare feet slapping on the concrete and his steps silent, they both ignored the giant elephant in the room that was their kiss. The elevator dinged and he gently pushed her in but left his hand on the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky…”</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They both laughed nervously. She bit her lip and stared at her toes while he looking up and ran his hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I way overstepped and I don’t want to ruin our friendship! It was just that moment and…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky blinked at her confused and opened his mouth to say something when the doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda was waiting for them. Dressed in a pair of pj pants and a tank top, she reached out her hands and wrapped her arms around Darcy.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sgt. Barnes. For bringing her home safely. I can take her from here.” Wanda’s eyes looked into his and he looked away first. The flickering red flames he saw there were unnerving. She was terrifying in the sense that no one was actually sure exactly how much power she had. He’d seen what she did to Thanos, he had enough of an idea to let the younger woman take Darcy with her.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy smiled weakly at him. “Thanks Bucky. I’m sorry again.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood there watching them walk away with his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reality is not a love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy and Bucky both try to rationalize the night before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies! I had several questions about the setting for this fic so I wrote up a little summary and you can find it <a href="https://hawksmagnolia.tumblr.com/post/616657529739575296/backstory-summary-of-ex-something"> Here!</a></p><p>There is also a Spotify playlist that I've been using and you can find it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0CPkd33bwsjhXCPXYe4WHp?si=kNt5RVPpQLyfwmFcTlSTQw"> Here!</a></p><p>And lastly here is the mood board for Chapter 1: <a href="https://hawksmagnolia.tumblr.com/post/616651168126566400/im-baaaaa-ack-its-wintershock-time"> Here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“There's something tragic, but almost pure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think I could love you, but I'm not sure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's something wholesome, there's something sweet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘broken’ by lovelytheband (Cash Cash Remix)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight.” Natasha paused as she licked chocolate from her thumb thoughtfully. She and Wanda had invaded Darcy at the far too early for a Sunday time of 9:00 am bringing coffee and eclairs, both of them determined to get the full story of the night before. Wanda was dressed in pj pants and a hoodie, the same clothes she’d left Darcy’s apartment in the night before. Natasha, as usual, was fully dressed with her hair neatly braided. Darcy hadn’t even bothered to wash off her fancy party makeup and she still had a couple bobby pins lost in her nest of curls. She wrapped herself in her favorite blanket and clung to her coffee cup like a lifeline. Her head and hand ached. After Bucky had brought her home, she and Wanda had stayed up watching a bad dating reality show on Netflix and polishing off a bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“You were on a date..” She continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a date.” Darcy interrupted. “I had an escort that I actively despise to a required company function because my mother is an overbearing crazy woman who wants me to have entitled trust fund babies with him. After a huge wedding that makes Page Six.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda glanced at her. “I still do not understand why she is so enthralled with that man. He’s a creepy little gremlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha waited patiently until Wanda was done to continue. “So you were with a gremlin date, under duress, because your mother insisted. You were able to tolerate him until…?”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy dropped her eyes and stared at her coffee. “He kept touching me. His hands were very clammy. Like how I imagine a zombie hand would be. He constantly was holding my arm or my elbow. He kept steering me to meet people, almost as if he was bragging about knowing them. He also continually introduced me as his 'betrothed’ or saying that we were ‘engaged to be engaged’. Between introductions he would tell me how much better my life would be with him because I’d never have to work and I could do charity work and keep the home for him.” She shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda made a face. “I’m shocked you didn’t hit him sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha frowned. “Why didn’t you come over to me and Steve? We could have dealt with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you. I figured you were busy convincing people to part with their money and being Avenger-y. I had it handled until he grabbed my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda choked on a piece of eclair and Natasha whacked her on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy continued, “So I claimed I needed more wine, which technically I did because wine is what kept me from killing him, and then I saw Bucky….”</p><p> </p><p>“And you decided kissing him was the best way to escape the handsy creep?” Wanda, recovered from her choking, looked at her curiously. She was hiding a smile behind her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy flushed. “That was…an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing Bucky was an accident?” Natasha stared at her skeptically. “I would think it would be hard to fall into someone’s arms and stick your tongue down his throat by accident."</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me it was open mouthed!” Wanda cried accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t…at first. It was just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Open mouthed. Bodies completely pressed together. In front of the bar.” Natasha smiled smugly. When Darcy looked over at her, Natasha shrugged. "Clint told me. He saw the whole thing. Pretty sure he has video too."</p><p> </p><p>Darcy sighed. “Look, I didn’t know if I’d ever have that chance again. Might as well go for it. Also wine. Apparently I'm stupid and brave with enough of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You act like he didn’t enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm..and Steve and I are just team partners.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda snickered when Darcy shot Natasha a dark look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to compare me and Bucky to you two. That’s not even fair. I’m just a normal person and you are all super people. He and I..we are just…friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda and Natasha exchanged a look.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” said Natasha, changing the subject slightly. “What made you punch him? Clint said you moved so fast that he thought I’d swapped his water for vodka again.”</p><p>“First of all, the fact that he can’t tell the difference between water and vodka is scary. Second, he was rude to Bucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda picked at her eclair. “Like?”</p><p> </p><p>Darcy shifted in her blanket nest. “Said he was a traitor. Among other things.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed and Wanda clenched her fists. “I know, I know. It’s been years and people still bring it up. So it just made me so mad because that’s not who he is anymore. That’s not the Bucky I know. So I punched him.” She flexed her hand, grimacing slightly at her bruised knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda took her hand in hers and slid her fingers over the bruising. “We can talk more about this later. Right now, you need ice.”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you going to do now?” gasped Clint.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint huffed and moved to stand on the rails of his treadmill. Sam was on the other side of Bucky doing the same thing. Bucky just kept running at the pace he considered ‘easy’ and the other two considered ‘just shy of hell’. He kept his focus on the courtyard outside the gym’s windowed wall.</p><p> </p><p>“About Darcy. What are you going to do now?” Sam glared at Clint who ignored him. “You can’t tell me you’re going to ignore what happened last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m just going to pretend it didn’t happen. It’s better for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint slammed a hand on his treadmill screen. “Bullshit. You’re both completely gone for the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam had stopped his machine and looked between the two of them. “Did I miss something?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pressed his lips together so Clint answered for him. “I got a bird’s eye view of the whole thing.” He grinned at his own joke before continuing. “Not only did they kiss, but Darcy practically jumped him in front of the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, bullshit. Sarge here was all sweet and kissed her all gentle and she yanked his face down and boom. Tongues everywhere. Totally thought the tin arm was going to shred her dress.” Clint drained his water bottle and smirked. “And Bucky here looked like he’d been hit with a chair when the little pudgy bastard came barreling up like an angry gnome.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stared at Bucky. “You made out with Darcy? I thought she just kissed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky sighed and stopped his treadmill. “No, you assholes. I didn’t ‘make out’ with Darcy. Not that it’s any of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo Wilson. He’s not gonna kiss and tell.” Clint fanned himself. “Such a gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Barton. I think it’s very respectful of him. And his love for Darcy.” Clint threw his empty water bottle at Sam’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Wait, my what?” Bucky choked on his water.</p><p> </p><p>“In a rare moment of agreement with Barton, it’s obvious you’re half stupid for her.”</p><p>Bucky looked away as Sam continued. “Barnes. Even Steve has noticed. Steve. He who is oblivious to the point it literally took Natasha hitting him in the head with his own shield to see her right in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint nodded. “That was one of the best things I’ve ever seen. Darcy punching that weasel is a close second. Especially because she moved faster than Mr. Super Assassin here. He was too busy being half drunk on Darcy kisses to react before she took matters into her own hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m sorry I missed that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who was flirting with Alicia from Finance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Alana. And why are you spying on me? You were supposed to be on security!”</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of their bickering followed Bucky as he slipped from the gym and headed towards the residential wing.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was wiping his face off with the towel around his neck when Darcy came out of the lounge. Even now, dressed in leggings and a hoodie, with glasses on and her hair in a mess on top of her head, he thought she looked perfect to him. Blood and heat rushed straight south at the memory of her lips on his and her body up against his. She was carrying an empty vodka bottle that held the rose Clint had given her last night. Bucky stopped and fought back the deep flash of envy at seeing her with the flower. He knew Clint and Darcy were close, especially since his divorce. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if she and the archer had something more than friendship. And he was not prepared for the urge to kick Barton’s face in at the thought of that. At the sound of his name, he blinked and came back to the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky?” Darcy was now standing in front of him, a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah. I’m good. Sorry, lost in thought.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled but then looked away. “About last night…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Darcy. No harm, no foul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…yeah, great! So..I’m going to go put this in my room now…I’ll see you later ok?” Without waiting on his answer, she hurried off down the hall and into the door of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she vanished around the corner Sam and Clint materialized from the side door from the courtyard that connected to the gym.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. That was pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam punched Clint. “Don’t be an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m good at it. I embrace my strengths.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them. “Are you two done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dad.” Clint attempted to look repentant but failed. “Seriously though. That was painful to see and I am an expert in fucking up relationships so I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Nothing to see here. Just going to shower.” A cold one, he thought miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Clint opened his mouth to comment but Sam clapped his hand over it. “Shut your pie hole Barton.” Clint made muffled noises but Sam ignored him. “Seriously man. You need to figure this out. Because if you don’t, it’s only going to get more awkward and then it’ll ruin your friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nodded and looked in the direction that Darcy went.</p><p> </p><p>Clint freed himself from Sam. “And if you don’t…Natasha will get involved and you’ll end up on the receiving end of Black Widow interrogation. Or maybe a Cap shield to the head.” He went towards his own apartment when he paused. “Or worse. Steve will give you the ‘I’m so very disappointed in you” look while shaking his head and you’ll feel awful.”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them winced at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.” Their heads all whipped around to see Steve standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Hey Steve. I’ve just got to go do…archery things…” Clint attempted to escape but Steve caught his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“All of you, conference room. Fury and Stark want to talk about last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve! Clint said a swear!” Sam snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am never going to live that down. Five bucks to the swear jar Barton. After the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Clint swore again, this time in Russian and Bucky attempted to cover his laugh with a cough.</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “If you think I don’t know what that means after three years married to Nat then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought. Let’s go. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve, Clint and Sam headed towards the conference room, Clint still protesting about his owing the swear job but Bucky found himself lagging a little behind to look back towards the direction of Darcy’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Steve glanced over his shoulder. “Buck? You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m coming.” He hunched his shoulders a bit and followed after them, wishing he had the courage to go and knock on her door and finish what was started the night before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karma means consequences have actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy is forced to make amends while three idiots try to keep an eye on her.</p>
<p>This chapter really got away from me and is just over 3k words long. My bad. &lt;3<br/>Darcy's mom is basically a caricature of my own well meaning but slightly insane Southern mama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I don't know how you feel yourself</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I'd rather hurt here than be happy somewhere else</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one will scar me like you do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But no one will ever be compared, compared to you”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-‘Only the lonely survive’ by Marianas Trench</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insistent ringing of her phone pulled Darcy to consciousness and she was less than thrilled about it. She silenced it three times from her watch before finally giving up. Reaching from under her comforter she groped on the bedside table until her fingers found her phone. She pulled it back to the bed and snapped “What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darcy Lynn. That is not the proper way to answer the telephone.” Caroline Lewis sounded wide awake and displeased. Her Southern accent was out in full force which warned Darcy she was in deep shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She surpassed the urge to audibly groan before answering. “Good morning Mother. What can I do for you? It’s..” She paused to check. “7 am and you’ve called four times. Who died?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother sniffed. “That’s so dreadfully morbid. The sun has been up for hours darling. You should go to church.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I live with the Avengers. One of them is an actual god. I don’t think I need church. Are you seriously calling me to badger me about church? I haven’t been to any church in over 15 years. Not even for weddings. Pretty sure I would catch on fire or be struck by lightning. Also? It’s 7 am. What do you think I am? A farmer?” Darcy knew that her mother would already be fully dressed, wearing makeup and having Earl Grey tea on her porch because coffee was too harsh for her ‘delicate palate’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could benefit from a little Jesus in your life Darcy Lynn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy buried her face in her pillow and screamed before answering. “Mom. If you’re going to continue to harass me about Jesus then I’m going to hang up on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother primly answered. “No, I’m calling to tell you you’re having lunch at the club today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom. I have to work today. Some of us have jobs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is Sunday, the day of rest and you will have lunch at the club. This is non-negotiable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy sighed. “What time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be sending a car to pick you up at 11:30 sharp. Stewart will meet you at the club at promptly at 12:15. I wanted to wake you so you would have ample time to prepare yourself. Dress appropriately please. No pants, a skirt or dress only. And no heels. Stewart is already self conscious about his height and with his current state you don’t need to remind him of his insecurities.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy stared at her phone in horror. “You want me to go to lunch with that creep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is not a creep. What a terrible thing to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy sat up. “Mom. He kept putting his hands on me. He grabbed my ass. In front of the mayor of New York City! He also kept insisting I was going to marry him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t swear Darcy. It’s not ladylike. And I have spoken to Stewart in length about a possible engagement. I was thinking you could marry at the Charleston Yacht Club next May before it gets too hot. It would be so lovely with all the roses blooming…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I supposed you won’t be able to wear white though…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But with your skin tone you wouldn’t look good in white…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MOTHER.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t interrupt me Darcy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me repeat this very slowly. I am not marrying him. You marry him if you adore him so much. I’m not even going to lunch with him. I want nothing to do with him. He’s a hateful weasel of a man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Darcy, is this about the little misunderstanding about Sgt Barnes? Stewart said you simply misunderstood him and he wants to explain things in person. You should be grateful he isn’t pressing charges after you struck him. I cannot believe you acted like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He should be grateful I only punched him.” Darcy muttered darkly. “If I agree to go to lunch, and ONLY to lunch, will you be happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would be very pleased if you would do that. And don’t discount the idea of marriage darling. Now go ready yourself. Only a little bit of time until the car arrives!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cancel the driver. I’m perfectly capable of getting myself there. Tony has three drivers here. I mean it. No car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother huffed. “Fine. I’ll let Stewart know. Love you darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy threw her phone onto the floor and burrowed herself back under the blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky, Clint and Sam all sat at a small table in the commissary during breakfast that morning. Bucky was still dressed in his workout gear but Sam and Clint had showered mostly because they claimed he’d tried to kill them. Clint kept glaring at Bucky between bites of Lucky Charms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a bad man.” He said, stabbing his spoon into the cereal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wimp.” Sam rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to punch you in the bicep? Because I know yours hurt as much as mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky shrugged and polished off his bacon. “Once you ladies gave up I went for a run. Maybe you should come with me next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint opened his mouth to retort back when Natasha sauntered up. He wisely snapped his mouth shut and chewed, still glowering at Bucky while he chewed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning boys. I see everyone is in a cheerful mood this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam cut his eyes at her. “Please Nat. Can you accidentally, I don’t know, murder Barnes the next time you two go out on a mission? It would save us the pain and paperwork of having to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor babies.” Nat cooed, patting Sam and then Clint on the cheeks. “Finish up. I need to talk to you three morons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint whined. “We already got bitched at last night by Fury AND Steve. You too? Traitor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave them an enigmatic smile. “No, I have a favor to ask.” She glanced at Bucky. “After you shower. Put on decent clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Decent?” Bucky raised a brow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. You and Clint go borrow something from Steve. Sam, you can handle your own. No jeans. No t-shirts. And no weapons Clinton Francis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint slurped the sugary milk left in his bowl. “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want us to do what?!” Clint stared at Nat who was fussing with the collar of his polo shirt.He swatted her hands away and growled at her. Clint was taller and lankier than Steve was so he looked a little like a scarecrow with his sleeves being a little too short. He’d also refused to wear anything but his beloved Converse though he’d grudgingly agreed to wear a new pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky frowned at her from his position leaning against the wall. Steve’s shirt fit a little too tight across the chest and he was sure he’d end up popping the seam at the shoulder where his prosthetic was. He shifted and grimaced at the tight seams. His thighs were straining the material of the awful khaki pants. Natasha had made him shave but he’d again refused to cut his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked like Sam, button up shirt, jacket, and khakis with brown boots. He seemed far more at ease in his clothing than him and Clint but even he looked shocked at Natasha’s proposal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nat eyed Bucky critically, tapping her index finger against her lips. “Darcy is being forced to go to lunch with that slimy little bastard from the benefit and I want you three to keep an eye on her. Sam, you’re going to drive her there. You’ll be able to blend in the easiest. Clint, you and Barnes will handle things from a distance. I want his car tagged. Sam, I need you to be close enough to listen. I’ve already made contact with the club and explained you are there are security detail for Darcy and should be treated accordingly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This seems…excessive for keeping an eye on Darcy for a lunch.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “What aren’t you telling us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m concerned over his infatuation with Darcy. His behavior was incredibly strange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint shrugged. “Dude is a dickbag, Darcy is hot. What’s strange about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha shook her head. “He puts me on edge. I don’t like it. And his records come back a little too clean. I don’t trust him and I certainly don’t want Darcy left alone with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint shrugged again and turned to Bucky and then his mouth gaped open as he wordlessly pointed. They all turned to see what had struck him speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy was making her way down towards them. Her curls were loosely braided to the side and her lips were the same bright red they’d been the night of the fundraiser. She wore a white vintage style halter dress in cherry print with a pair of bright red flats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky pushed off the wall and Natasha linked her arm through his. “I think the lady needs someone to walk her to the car.” She released him and pushed him towards Darcy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at them but they all could see the tension in her eyes. Bucky offered her his arm and she slid her hand over his bicep. She glanced at them and some of the worry fell away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you all go shopping in Steve’s closet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.” Clint eyed her appreciatively. “You look incredible Darce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She released Bucky’s arm long enough to do a little twirl, the skirt kicking out around her legs. Bucky swallowed hard and tried not to think about them. She smelled sweet this time, the scent of vanilla hung around her like a cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you all taking me?” Darcy looked at Natasha confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam will be driving you and escorting you inside. Clint and Bucky will be outside just in case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy nodded slowly. “I guess let’s get this over with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam eased the car, a beautiful silver Mercedes, up the the club’s circular drive and to the valet stand. He got out and went to help Darcy from the front seat before handing off the keys to the uniformed teenager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. “I really hate this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam glanced down at her as they were greeted at the massive oak and glass doors by yet another uniformed man. “This is the most ridiculous and stuffy place I’ve ever been and I hang out with Tony sometimes. You grew up coming to this place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy shook her head. “No, I went to one in South Carolina. My mom is from Charleston. Old money. She moved up here after my stepdad died because she wanted to be closer to me. In other words, so she could attempt to run my life. She doesn’t seem to get the concept that I moved up here to get away from her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam walked her to the discreet hostess stand at the entrance to the dining room. It was all big windows, white tablecloths and expensive flower arrangements. Sam nodded professionally at her as she spoke to the hostess and took a step back to scanned the room. He slipped on a pair of dark aviator glasses to help hide his scrutiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barnes. Barton. You there?” Sam murmured into the com at his collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Affirmative.” Barnes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you see these cars? There are two Rolls out here! And I think I see a Maserati!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Focus Barton. You find his car?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he drives a little red BMW convertible. Barton already placed the GPS.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a car that screams ‘I have a lot of money and a tiny penis.” Chimed in Clint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam suppressed a snicker as he watched Darcy being led across the dining room by the hostess. “Gotta run. Baby girl is being taken into the lion’s den.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam followed at a respectful distance. When he saw that Stewart showed no sign of standing or pulling her chair out, he moved forward to do so before going to stand by the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stewart smiled up at Darcy when she sat down before frowning over at Sam. “Is it really necessary that our private lunch be…less than private?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy picked up the menu and pretended to look it over before she answered. “Mr. Wilson is my security detail. It is required that he have me in his sight at all times. Is this a problem Stewart?” She felt a smug sense of pride when she saw the purple bruising under each eye and the taupe colored brace on his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His frown deepened. “No need for the menu. I took the liberty of ordering for us both.” He gestured to the bottle of wine and reached for her glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her hand over the top. “None for me thanks. Just water. Red wine gives me a migraine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stewart set the bottle aside and instead grasped her hand. Darcy couldn’t pull away without causing a scene so she was forced to leave it in his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam noticed this and tilted his head towards his comm mic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barton. Where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Directly across from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked around but saw no sign of Barton. “Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barnes answered. “He’s in the damned tree.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Barton waving from the large magnolia tree outside the window. He vanished back into the branches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably. But I have an excellent view. You’re the one who looks like Secret Service. Barnes is on the roof above the valet station. Did you know he brought binoculars AND a sniper rifle? Naughty boy. Nat said no weapons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a bow. In the tree. Like freaking Robin Hood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you has have a pistol under your jacket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you two assholes shut up?” Bucky snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam pressed against the wall and secured the tin camera and mic against the windowsill. “Audio cam in place. Barnes, can you check with Nat on the feed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Copy.” There were silence for a minute. “She’s got a clear feed. She said you need to go walk the bottom floor. We’ve got another agent at six o clock behind the…the weasel who can keep an eye on Darcy and she wants more cameras placed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam leaned over and whispered in Darcy’s ear. She giggled which cause Stewart to flush with anger. He squeezed her shoulder and slipped silently from the room, nodding at the hostess who giggled flirtatiously when he winked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly made his way around the common areas of the downstairs, carefully placing the tiny cameras where he felt would be most beneficial. This whole place was over the top. Expensive furnishings and artwork adorned the halls and foyer. Well dressed people came and went, most of the women wearing thousands of dollars in jewelry. He’d have to make sure Barton never found out or his carnie talents might resurface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam pulled his phone out and pushed it to his ear. Natasha answered on the first ring. “How much longer do we have to leave her in there?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five more minutes and Clint is going to trigger the fire alarm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything on him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet.” He could hear Natasha typing furiously. “It’s just damn strange Sam. He’s got no history, not even a parking ticket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one is that perfect. Even my granny got busted for speeding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam could see Darcy shifting awkwardly in her seat. She’d managed to extract her hand from him but he kept trying to make contact with her. He smiled at her condescendingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pompous little shit, isn’t he?” Natasha murmured in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He ordered a steak for himself but baked fish and salad for Darcy. He made a comment about her weight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll kill him myself.” The faint acrid smell of smoke trickled into the hallway. “Natasha…was Clint supposed to set a fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No. He’s just supposed to pull the alarm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire alarm sounded, startling everyone, including Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barnes! We got smoke in here. Did Barton set something on fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint answered breathless. “No! I just hit the ground when the alarm went off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People were starting to stampede out fo the dining room, trapping Sam in the current of bodies. “I can’t get back in!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got her.” Bucky answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy grabbed her purse and jumped up at the sound of the alarm. She felt gratitude surge through her veins as she started to make her way towards the exit. Stewart grabbed her wrist and spun her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can make you a very wealthy woman Darcy. And I do not take being rejected well at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shuddered at the gleam in his eye when a firm arm wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go doll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky pulled her to him and away from Stewart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt but my girl here needs to leave. Now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stewart narrowed his beady eyes at Bucky. “Your girl? Hardly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky hissed at him before sweeping Darcy up into his arms. He avoided the crush at the door by striding across the room and out a side door. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky kicked the door open and they exited the dining room into a small side yard. The door slammed behind them and the sounds of sirens filled the air. He gently set her to her feet and cast a critical eye over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks to my shining knight.” She smiled sunnily up at him. “You saved me from fire and from Stewart. Again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky finally smiled back. “Anytime doll. Anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy smoothed her skirt and looked back up at him. “About the other night…I..I’m not sorry it happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky blinked. “You’re not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky reached down and picked up her hand where he examined her still bruised knuckles. He brought them to his lips and brushed a kiss over them. She shivered at his touch and moved closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Clint came crashing through a bush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit! The whole kitchen is on fire!” His blonde hair was wild and there was what looked like a twig stuck in it. He’d also ripped his pants and smelled a bit like a campfire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky dropped her hand and Darcy took a small step away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint looked at them oddly. “Did I miss something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Darcy blushed. “Did you start the fire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam came around the corner of the building. “For once, Barton didn’t start the fire. Let’s go before we start attracting attention. I want to see what Nat has found out.” He grabbed Clint and started dragging him away despite the archer’s protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darcy nodded and went to follow when Bucky stopped her. “Darcy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. “Tomorrow? Just us?”</p>
<p>She smiled into his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Finally we can start moving forward with the good stuff!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was *supposed* to be a one shot. But I really fail at following outlines. Rating is for later chapters. Please bookmark to follow along!</p><p>Remember kids- Kudos, comments and the like feed the souls of authors! &lt;3</p><p>Find me on tumblr at hawksmagnolia or at hawksmagnolia@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>